


How Do You Like Your Eggs?

by lindseyluvsdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, pearlet, rpdr, rpdr 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One More Chance Prequel!! Read that first or this won't make sense :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huruhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huruhara/gifts).



> One More Chance Prequel!! Read that first or this won't make sense :)

“I’m heading out now, Matt,” his boss announced as he locked the door to his office.

“Alright,” Matt replied as he swept the floor, gathering that day’s hair clippings into a pile.

“Lock up when you’re done and enjoy your weekend.”

“Thanks, you too.”

The twenty-one-year-old sluggishly completed his cleaning; a routine he followed five nights a week at Ru’s Barbershop. Turning off the lights, he let out a lungful of air as he locked the door before heading the three blocks to his apartment.

Should I go to Sal’s? he contemplated. Why do you always ask yourself this when you already know the answer? another thought retorted. I don’t like feeling like an addict but since I pass it on the way home… 

————————–

“Hey, Matt,” Sal greeted when he entered the rickety building.

“Sup,” he sighed.

“Rough day?”

“I cut the hair of three boys under the age of seven today,” he groaned. “If I didn’t want kids before, I certainly don’t now.”

Sal chuckled.

“I need my remedy.”

“Coming right up. Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“Curling up on my couch with these doughnuts and watching Adventure Time until I pass out.”

“The usual,” Sal let out a breathy laugh.

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

“Come on, bro. You’re young, it’s Friday night, go out!”

“I rarely go out,” he sighed.

“I know, that’s why you should go! Live a little,” he encouraged. “You work hard, you deserve a to have fun.”

“I deserve my doughnuts,” he said with a mock frown.

“Of course,” Sal laughed. “But you’re a cool dude and it hurts me to see you waste your youth. If only I was twenty-one again,” he sighed.

Matt shook his head. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” he beamed as he handed him the pink box.

“Thanks,” Matt salivated as he slapped exactly $8.54 on the counter.

“Have fun when you go out!” Sal shouted as Matt headed out the door.

“Goodnight,” he ignored him.

———————————–

As Matt kicked the door to his apartment closed, he immediately flopped down on the couch and sighed as the loneliness set in.

Maybe I should go out, he thought as he shoved a chocolate glazed doughnut into his mouth.

“Or I can wallow in the desolate thing I call my life,” he breathed. “Ah, shit. If you’re talking to yourself, something has to be done,” he commented.

Watching tv and scarfing his food until 11:30 p.m., when the club was just warming up, he headed upstairs to look for something to wear.

“You want to look cool but effortlessly cool. That way people won’t say ‘look at this guy, he think’s he’s cool’ as opposed to ‘look at that guy, he’s cool’.” He said as he rummaged through his closet. “Oh, these jeans will look nice with this shirt and oh my God, stop talking to yourself!”

He settled on dark jeans and a light grey button-down. Pushing his sleeves to his elbows, he grabbed his beanie and adjusted his septum piercing as he headed out the door.

—————————————

Being the hottest gay club in Brooklyn, Interior Illusions was always packed. A year and a half earlier, along with his ex-boyfriend Jake, Matt would visit this club here every night of the week.

This is the first time I’ve been here sober, he reminisced all the ecstasy riddled nights.

Entering the club, Matt immediately escaped to the bar to avoid human interaction. Oh my God, why did I come here? I don’t want to be around these people, he thought.

“Hey,” a daddy next to him greeted.

Matt glanced over his shoulder.

“I’m talking to you,” he giggled.

“Hi,” he said timidly.

“Are you shy?”

“Um, I guess.”

“That’s adorable,” the man half-smiled.

Matt had to admit that he was classically handsome with piercing blue eyes.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

“Sure,” Matt breathed. “Can I have a shot of Fireball?”

“Interesting,” the older man smirked. “I thought you’d be more of a ‘Sex on the Beach’ type.”

After letting out a combination of a laugh and grunt, Matt flushed tomato red and regretted ever being born. When the bartender handed him the shot, he instantly downed it; shivering as the heat engulfed his throat and chest.

“You are so cute,” the daddy complimented.

“Thanks,” Matt looked at the floor to avoid eye contact.

Not wanting to overwhelm him, the older man decided to leave. “I did come here with friends and they’re probably wondering where their drinks are,” he laughed. “I’d love to see more of you. Call me sometime, maybe we can go shopping,” he winked as he handed Matt his card.

“Thanks for the shot.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Hopefully I’ll see you again,” he flashed a smile before leaving.

That was torture. Why am I such an idiot? I need to learn how to talk to people. Ugh, and he was so cute. He was only being nice, I bet he thinks I’m a freak, Matt’s thoughts ran rapid. I should go, just being here is so emba-“

“Imma a hot little fire truck, I suck your dick then we fuck,” someone sang obnoxiously.

Someone needs a singing lesson and a nap, Matt rolled his eyes. That’s probably my cue to leave.

“Can I have one more Fireball, please?” he asked the bartender.

As the boisterous voice could be heard coming closer, Matt angled his body so that he would hopefully avoid the inebriated patron.

“Oh my fucking God,” the boy sighed as he approached the bar. “Scoot over you dumb whore!”

Unaware of who he was talking to, Matt scoffed as he made room for the drunkard.

“Here you go,” the bartender returned with Matt’s shot, placing it on the counter.

“Thank-” Matt was cut off when the drink was snatched away. “What the fuck?” he snarled. Glaring up, he watched as his Fireball was consumed by full pink lips.

“Eww!” The boy groaned. “That’s gross,” he complained as he slammed the glass back onto the counter.

“Well, it wasn’t meant for you,” Matt hissed.

Turning his head, he finally made eye contact with the intoxicated boy. Ebony curls floated just above his shoulders and it made a stunning contrast against his pale porcelain skin. Immediately lost in the boy’s exotic beauty, Matt was speechless.

“Was dis yours drink?” he slurred.

At that, Matt was snapped back to reality and remembered that he was supposed to be angry.

“Yes,” he looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Okay, I’ll get you, buy yous another,” he attempted to wink before turning to the bartender.

“No, that’s ok,” Matt whispered.

“Can we get some or of that nasty stuff?!” he shouted.

“I said it was ok,” he assured.

“You don’t tell me what to do!”

“Ok,” Matt sighed in exasperation. “I think I’m going to go,” he said before trying to ease away.

“Waittt,” the boy pleaded as he grabbed his arm. “You need yours shot.”

“I just want to go home,” he whispered as he gently pulled away.

“Please,” the inebriated boy pouted.

The face instantly became Matt’s kryptonite. Melting into his touch, Matt sighed as they returned to the bar.

“Yours so niceee,” he slurred. “Where'sss ma drink?!”

The bartender shook his head as he slid the shot down to him.

“That’ll be four bucks for the two Fireballs,” he informed.

“Alrighty,” the boy nodded as he pulled out a fist full of one-hundred dollar bills and slammed it on the counter.

“Um,” Matt hummed uncomfortably. “It’s only four dollars,” he reminded him.

“Is dis not enough?” he groaned. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out a wad of at least ten-thousand dollars held together by a pink rubber band.

Matt could hear all the gasps around him and he instantly became nervous.

“No,” he whispered as he stopped the boy from removing the rubber band. “This is way too much. Put that away.”

The boy obeyed without a fight. Matt scooped up the bills on the counter and stuffed them back into his pocket.

“What’s your name?” Matt asked.

“Jason,” he said with a cheeky smile.

“That’s a nice name,” he complimented. “I’m Matt.”

Jason stuck out his hand and Matt gently shook it.

“You’re supposed to kiss it!”

What a princess. “I’ll pay for the drinks. You just…take care of yourself.”

“Aww, angel pussy,” he smiled as wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. “You have a face like sunshine,” he whispered into Matt’s ear.

“Thanks.” Matt pursed his lips and gave the boy a swift pat on the back.

“Do yous wanna dance with meh?” he asked as he pulled away.

“I don’t dance. I can’t even twerk.”

Jason’s laughter filled the entire building. Matt touched his own cheek as the smile crept across his lips; something he hadn’t done in a long time.

“I’ll dance for you,” Jason announced before finding a nearby pole. Wrapping his leg around the beam, Jason’s lithe figure effortlessly twirled around the pole.

Attempting to point at Matt, the intoxicated boy lost his balance and fell straight to the floor.

Before Matt could make his way over to help, two guys sped over to Jason.

“Are you ok, baby?” one asked as he pulled him up.

“You were giving quite the show,” the other practically hissed.

“Thanks bitches,” he slurred. “I’ll buy yous drinks.”

“That’s so kind of you,” they said as they dragged him back to the bar.

Too far to make out what they were saying, Matt did recognize the greed in their eyes.

He shouldn’t have flashed all that money, he shook his head. Well, it’s not my problem. He placed the four dollars on the bar and took the second shot.

Matt’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Jason’s boisterous laughter from across the room. Gazing down the bar, he noticed the array of drinks they’d ordered.

Party, he thought.

“You’re so hot!” one of them shouted before pulling Jason into a kiss.

For Matt, time stopped. Not only because he felt an intense pang of jealousy as the guy shoved his tongue down Jason’s throat, but he watched as the other man dropped two pills into a drink.

Here you go, baby, Matt read his lips as he handed Jason the glass.

“No,” he gasped. Before he knew it, Matt was running over. Just as Jason placed the drink to his lips, Matt was slapping it out of his hand.

“Hey!” Jason whined.

“What the fuck is your problem?” the guy grabbed Matt by his shirt.

“Alright buddy,” the security guard grabbed Matt’s shoulder. “I saw you running and knew you were up to no good. You’re going to have to leave.”

“They were trying to drug him!”

“What a fucking liar. That’s sick!” the men said in unison.

“I saw you,” Matt attempted to lunge at him. 

“He has been harassing us all night,” the man complained.

“Let’s go pal,” the security pulled him.

“Wait!” he squirmed out of his grip. “Jason, come with me,” he begged.

“You hurt me,” he pouted as he rubbed his hand.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t trust these guys. Please,” he breathed as he extended his hand.

Jason shook his head.

The burly security guard then dragged Matt towards the door. “Jason!” he shouted. Making it to the entrance, the man literally tossed Matt out of the door.

“Don’t come back,” he snarled.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he examined the scrape on his elbow.

“Yous should reallyyy stop drinking,” Jason slurred as he flopped down on the curb next to him.

“Oh my God,” Matt gasped as he placed a hand on his chest.“I was so scared for you.”

“I had to see if you were ok because…becau-”

“You ok?”

“Mhm,” he hummed before turning his head to vomit into the street.

“Yeah.” Matt shook his head. This is why I avoid human interactions.

“It hurts,” Jason groaned.

“Do you have someone you can call?” Matt asked.

“No,” he sighed as he laid out onto the sidewalk.

“Where do you live?”

“Everywhere.”

“Well, you can’t sleep on the street.”

I don’t want to take him home, he thought. But you can’t leave him here.

“Come on,” Matt exhaled as he stood and pulled Jason with him.

“Where’s we going,” he whined.

“To my apartment, it’s only a block away. Do you think you can walk?”

Jason nodded. “Can we do sex?”

Matt let out a breathy laugh as he practically carried Jason down the street.

—————————

“We’re here,” Matt informed as he opened his door and helped Jason inside. “You can lay on the couch.”

“Where are yous sleeping?

“My bed,” he said as if it was obvious.

“I don’t like sleeping alone,” he whined.

“I’m not sleeping in the same bed with you.”

“Please,” he cried as he stomped his feet like a toddler.

“Fine,” Matt sighed.

Guiding him upstairs, Matt helped Jason remove his shoes.

“What are you doing?” he asked nervously when Jason unbuckled his pants and tugged at the hem.

“Nobodys sleeps in pants,” he hiccuped as he removed the jeans completely and climbed into bed.

My sanctuary is ruined, he thought as he sunk into the soft mattress. Laying down, Matt scooted to the extreme edge of the bed.

“Thank you,” Jason mumbled as he cuddled up against Matt’s back.

“You’re welcome,” he sighed.

————————–

Jason’s eyes fluttered open. Where the fuck am I, he thought as he took in the unfamiliar space.

“Waking up in another guy’s house,” he sighed. “Great.“ As he sat up, he became lightheaded. “Is that bacon?” he whispered as he took in the intoxicating aroma. “That’s new. They usually just want me to leave.”

Prepared to leave anyway, Jason pulled on his pants, grabbed his shoes and crept out of the room. Slowly making his way down the stairs, he couldn’t avoid the man in the kitchen.

“Hi,” Jason breathed.

“Good morning,” Matt said with a short wave.

“Wow.”

“Wow, what?” Matt asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“I did really good last night, you’re hot,” he chuckled.

“What?”

“The guys I end up going home with are usually washed up tools,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry?” he offered, not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah, well I hope you had fun last night.”

“We didn’t have sex,” he informed.

“Why the hell not? You’re fucking sexy.”

“Thanks,” he said through pursed lips. “ Um, I don’t know you and you were really wasted last night. These guys actually tried to roofie you. I had to help,” he said timidly.

“So you just saved me?” he asked skeptically.

“I helped you. I’m not Prince Charming.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jason said as he bit his lip.

Turning a bright shade of crimson, Matt continued to cook.

“So how much do I owe you?”

“Excuse me?” Matt was taken aback by the question.

“You helped me, how much do I owe you?”

“A ‘thank you’ will suffice,” he said condescendingly.

“Really?”

“I don’t know where you come from, but I was taught that performing the good deeds in the first place should be enough of a reward.”

“That’s cute,” he nodded. “Thank you,” he extended his hand.

“You’re welcome,” Matt returned the gesture.

“I guess I’ll get going,” Jason sighed. “Unless you want me to stay over for breakfast,” he said under his breath.

Matt giggled. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled, of course,” Jason beamed.

“Me too,” Matt smiled.

“I’m Jason by the way. I need to get my priorities together.”

Matt scared himself when he laughed, a sound he hadn’t heard properly in months. “I’m Matt. It’s nice to meet you while you’re sober,” he smiled.

“Who says I’m sober?” Jason smirked.

“Here we go again,” Matt giggled.

“Just keep cooking, sir,” Jason teased. “I also like cheese on my eggs,” he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you go to the club alone?” Matt asked Jason as he joined his guest at the small kitchen table.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“That’s not very safe,” he frowned as he pushed the eggs around his plate with the fork.

“Well, I never play it safe,” Jason said smugly. “But what about you? Didn’t you go alone?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t planning on getting wasted,” he whispered to himself.

“Touchè,” he shrugged.

Matt tried to fight back a smile.

“Speaking of drunk, my head is pounding and I can barely keep my eyes open. Do you have an Advil?” Jason frowned as he rubbed his temples.

“No,” Matt sighed. “I’ve been trying to stay away from any type of pill,” he informed. “But I can make you something for your hangover, if you want?”

“Yes bitch,” Jason smiled. “Thank you.”

Not knowing how to respond, Matt hesitated for a second before shaking his head and swiftly moving away from the table into the kitchen.

“You’re weird,” Jason giggled.

“Sorry,” he breathed.

“I like weird.”

He flushed bright red as he pulled out his juicer.

“Oh my God,” Jason gasped.

Ignoring him, Matt opened the refrigerator and pulled out various fruits and vegetables.

“Eww, I don’t like tomatoes,” Jason complained.

“Once it’s juiced, you won’t be able to taste it,” Matt assured.

“But I’ll still know it’s in there ,” he whined.

“Fine,” he breathed as he returned the tomatoes to the fridge. Pairing the blended items with a splash of tonic water, Matt poured the creation in a glass and handed it to Jason.

“Do I have to drink all of this?” he frowned.

“As much as you can.”

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he took a sip and gagged.

“How do you drink this?” he coughed.

“I don’t know, I just drink it.”

“Ugh,” he groaned as he took another sip. “Why don’t you take pills? Are you a hippie?”

“No,” he sighed. “But being a recovering addict, it’s just easier not to.”

“Oh,” Jason breathed. “What drugs?”

“Um,” Matt hummed. “Do you have anyone that can come pick you up?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me already?” he gasped in mock offense.

“I’m sure someone misses you,” he mumbled before taking a sip of his orange juice and returning to his seat.

“The shade of it all,” Jason cackled. “And no, I don’t know anyone out here due to mornings like this; they typically don’t end with breakfast though.”

Taken aback by the boy’s honesty and yet comforted by his presence, Matt kept his head down as he chewed.

“I hitchhiked to New York from Las Vegas and it was so much fun. I love Vegas.”

“Is that where you won the money?” Matt asked timidly.

“What money?” Jason asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“The ten grand you flashed at the club.”

“Oh no,” he pouted. “That was my change. I didn’t win anything that time.”

Change?! This guy is must be a dealer.

“Um, so where are you staying?” Matt asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“The Ritz Carlton on Concord,” he informed.

That’s fucking expensive, Matt thought. He’s bound to have drugs on him. I have to get him out of here.

“What are you thinking about?” Jason asked.

“I-I um, I have to call my Mom,” he said, voice rising three octaves.

“Me too,” he took another sip of the elixir. “I think this stuff is working.”

“Are people going to come after you?!” Matt blurted.

“What?” Jason let out a breathy laugh.

“You’re obviously a drug dealer; you have all this money on you. I like my shitty little life, and I don’t need people coming after me because of you,” he ranted.

Jason threw his head back in laughter.

“Well?” Matt asked impatiently.

“Oh my God,” he breathed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m not a drug dealer. I get an allowance from my parents.”

“Thousands of dollars?!”

“Mhm,” he hummed nonchalantly as he finished his juice creation. “They’re extremely wealthy.”

“Oh,” Matt breathed, putting all the pieces together.

“Drug dealer,” Jason cackled.

“Don’t judge me, I watch a lot of TV,” Matt said under his breath.

Jason smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. As the butterflies took over his stomach, Matt quickly looked away.

“I’m done,” he said as he got up from his chair with his plate.

“How old are you?” Jason asked.

“Twenty-one. You?”

“Nineteen,” he replied with a cheeky smile. “But my birthday’s in a few weeks!” he cheered.

“How did you even get into the club?” Matt asked bewildered.

“Fake I.D. Duh! Come on, Grandpa,” he giggled.

“I used to do the same thing, but you are something else,” he breathed as he loaded the dishwasher.

“Thank you,” Jason beamed as he emptied his plate into the garbage and handed it to Matt.

“You’re welcome,” he blushed. Ugh, what’s going on with you? he scolded himself. He’s obviously a troublemaker, stop acting so giddy. He has to leave.

“So what’s our plan for today?” Jason asked.

“What do you mean our plan?” he scoffed.

“We’re already the best of friends. You’re sexy and I wanna get to know you,” he said honestly as he rubbed Matt’s forearm.

“Um,” Matt nervously pulled away. “I-I,” he stuttered.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” he sighed. “B-But I’m going on a d-date today.”

“Of course you are. With me!”

“I met this guy last night and he wants to take me out. He’s more my type,” Matt said, avoiding Jason’s gaze.

“Oh, really?” he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think I’m attractive?” he whispered through seductive lips, framing his face with his hands before giving a little twirl.

“You’re beautiful,” Matt breathed. “I mean,” he shook his head. “You’re very attractive. I’m just used to more…mature guys,” he admitted.

“I’m mature!” Jason pouted.

“Right,” Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“What is this date going to consist of?”

“He offered to take me shopping,” he shrugged.

“Shopping?” Jason scoffed. “I shop in my sleep.”

“I bet you do. I mean that shirt is for the win,” Matt said before instantly regretting it.

“You are so sassy,” he giggled.

“I didn’t mean to be,” he admitted. “I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“It’s ok, all you can do is be real.”

Real, he thought. I don’t even know what that means. “Yeah,” he sighed.

Jason bit his bottom lip to fight back a smile. Glancing at him, Matt cursed the butterflies that took over his stomach.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Matt lied as he began to walk away.

“How about this,” Jason blocked his path. “You go on your date tonight, then tomorrow, I’ll take you out. If it isn’t the best date you’ve ever been on, I’ll leave,” he smiled.

“Are you implying that you’ll be here until tomorrow?”

“Well, if you’re inviting me…,” he grinned.

“No,” Matt said more harshly than he intended.

“Aw,” Jason pouted.

“Aren’t you like super rich? Why do you want to be around me? We can barely fit in this kitchen at the same time; you’re staying at the Ritz Carlton for goodness sake, why me?” he tried to make sense of the beautiful boy’s interest.

“I could ask you same thing. You could have taken advantage of me. I wish you would’ve,” he giggled. “But you didn’t,” he placed a hand on top of Matt’s. “You could have turned your head when you saw those guys try to slip me a mickey; it wasn’t your problem. You probably saved my life, why me?” he shrugged.

“I’m sure anyone would have done the same thing,” Matt assured.

“It’s adorable that you think that.”

“You don’t?”

Jason shook his head and there was a long pause as he stared at the generic beige wall. “I always used to hope that something like last night would happen to me. Wake up in an alley or gutter, broken beyond repair; or not wake up at all,” he sighed. “Just a silent thought.”

“Sometimes that silence is the loudest cry for help,” Matt breathed.

Jason turned to look at him through astonished eyes. Returning the gaze, Matt felt an intense connection that was nearly tangible. They seemed to communicate all their thoughts with a simple look. Jason inhaled sharply when Matt broke the trance by biting his lip as he looked away.

“I better call…um…that guy.”

“You don’t know his name?” Jason shook his head in mock disappointment.

“I do. It’s Brian…McCook…”

“Did you just make that up?” Jason let out a breathy laugh.

“No! I only glanced at his card, I didn’t have time to memorize the information. ”

“He has cards?” he scoffed. “What does he do for a living?”

“I’ll see,” he sighed before pacing up the stairs, fishing the card out of his jeans from the previous night, and returning to the kitchen.

“Aerospace Engineer,” Matt read, impressed.

“What the hell do they do?”

“I have no idea but it sounds awesome. I got lucky,” he smirked.

Jason rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to call him,” he said as he pulled out his phone and moved to the couch.

“I wanna listen,” Jason grinned, following Matt to the couch. “I need to know what the competition sounds like.”

Matt fanned himself to prevent his cheeks from exposing the effect the boy had on him.

“Hey, baby,” Jason imitated in an nasally voice.

Dialing the number, Matt suppressed a giggle when he placed the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Brian,” he smiled. “It’s Matt from last night…yeah, the cutie at the bar.”

Jason muffled his laugh with his hand.

“I’d love to go to lunch,” Matt continued. “That’s perfect, see you soon. Bye,” he said before hanging up.

“See you soon,” Jason teased.

“Ugh,” Matt tossed his phone. “What did I just do?” he groaned as he placed his hands over his face.

“Well don’t start jumping up and down from excitement,” he said sarcastically.

“I’m just so awkward and antisocial,” Matt admitted. “The first night I decide to go out in nearly two years, I end up with a phone number and a freeloader,” he sighed.

“I’m not a freeloader,” Jason retorted. “If you woke up in a beautiful boy’s bed, you’d try to stick around too,” he winked.

Matt gave a shy smile.

“Can I dress you for this ‘date’?” Jason asked with grin.

“What’s with the air quotes?”

“It’s not like it’s going to be a real date,” he scoffed. “And when it turns out to be a total disaster, I get to take you out so you can fall in love with me,” he beamed.

“That’s pretty cocky.”

“Not cocky; confident. There’s a difference,” he smirked.

Matt’s heart fluttered as the boy licked his lips. “Fine,” he said as he shook his head.

“So, I can dress you?” he beamed.

Matt nodded.

“Well,” he leaned in. “I have to undress you first,” he breathed.

Flushing tomato red, Matt rushed out of the living room. “I think I can handle that part on my own!” he shouted as he ran up the stairs.

——————————-

“What about this?” Matt asked as he held up a plaid button down.

“Pass,” Jason groaned for the fifth time. “Do you have anything in here that wouldn’t be mistaken for Goodwill leftovers?” He shooed Matt out of the closet and rummaged through the hangers. “I guess this will have to do,” he tossed Matt the thin cream-colored sweater.

“I love this sweater,” he grinned.

“It’s cashmere,” Jason said with a mock sniffle.

“Who made you the fashion police?” Matt frowned.

“I did,” he smiled. “I’m a fashionista.”

“Sure, you are,” he said under his breath.

“Just go get dressed,” Jason stomped his foot.

Matt exhaled loudly and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Don’t slam doors in my house!”

“This is my house!”

Jason chuckled.

————————

When Matt finally emerged from the bathroom, his ensemble consisted of the light sweater paired with dark jeans and the brown dress shoes that Jason insisted he wore.

“You look like you should be walking a Paris runway,” Jason complimented as he admired his subject.

“Thanks,” he replied as he grabbed his beanie and pulled it on.

“Wha-What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed. What are you doing?”

“You can’t wear that sock on your head.”

“It’s not a sock, it’s a beanie. I love them.“

“But I like your hair.”

“So do I,” he smiled. “When it’s under my beanie.”

“Matt,” Jason whined.

Reveling in the sound of his name escaping the beautiful boy’s lips for the first time, Matt’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Fine,” he sighed as he pulled the beanie off of his head.

“Thank you,” he beamed, skittering over to him. “I like the messy look,” he informed as he raked his hand through Matt’s dusty brown locks.“You look amazing.”

“Thank you.”

Looking at him through hooded eyes, Jason opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the doorbell.

“That’s probably Brian,” he breathed.

“Who?”

“M-My date,” he stuttered.

“Oh.”

Clearing his throat, Matt fought the urge to spend the rest of the day staring into Jason’s eyes as he left the room.

——————-

“Hi,” Brian smiled when Matt opened the door.

“Sup,” he tried to remain cool.

“You look fantastic,” he breathed. “Are you ready?”

“Ye-”

“Bye baby,” Jason blew a kiss. “Good luck on the new recruit. I just love our polygamous relationship.”

Brian’s eyes grew wide.

“He’s joking,” Matt informed. “Don’t steal anything,” he told Jason. “I will hunt you down.”

“I’m not trying to steal anything but your heart,” he sighed as he flopped down onto the couch.

“Um,” Brian hummed uncomfortable when he saw the glow on Matt’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” he breathed as he stepped outside the door. “Have you ever been to Rid’s Cafe?”

———————–

“Thank you,” Matt said when Brian pushed in his seat like a true gentleman.

The two-block walk over to the cafe was filled with awkward moments and generic conversation, but Brian found Matt’s shyness to be endearing.

“This place is nice,” he complimented. “Pretty eclectic.”

“Yeah, I love it,” Matt said, voice timid. “I want to bring Jason here, I think he’d love it,” he beamed.

“Jason?”

“The guy staying at my house.”

“Oh,” he breathed. “Are you guys a thing?”

“No,” Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“You’re pretty blushy about him,” Brian said, a little hurt.

“There’s just something about him,” Matt said, forgetting that he was on a date. “All he has to do is smile and I’m like putty in his hands. I don’t get it,” he said bewildered.

“Sounds like love,” he sighed. “That or he drugged you.”

“And his laugh,” Matt continued.

“Mhm,” he hummed as he took a sip of his tea.

“Hi,” the waiter greeted. “My name is Brian and I’ll be your server today.”

“My name is Brian too,” he smiled. “Brian McCook,” he extended a hand.

“Brian Firkus,” he snorted.

“You’re so cute.”

“I just moved here from Milwaukee,” he said timidly.

“Really? I’m originally from Boston and let me tell ya…”

Matt smiled as he eased away from the table unnoticed. Love, he thought. There’s no such thing as love.

——————–

“What the-” Jason cackled from the couch when Matt entered the apartment. “Shortest date ever.”

“I ruined it,” he sighed.

“What happened?”

“I talked about my love for Sherlock the entire time,” he lied as he escaped into the kitchen.

“Oh my God,” he giggled. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Thank you for not burning down my house.”

“That’s why I don’t cook,” he admitted. “I was actually going through your photo albums. Is this your dad? You look just like him.”

Matt’s blood turned to ice.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt felt faint as he closed his eyes and gripped the kitchen counter for support. Trying to keep the anxiety attack at bay, he focused on his breathing.

“A terrible sense of fashion is obviously genetic,” Jason giggled.

“Don’t touch that!” Matt exploded in a wheezy voice as he rushed into the living room and snatched the book out of Jason’s hands.

“What’s your problem?” he asked.

Swinging open the small door to his television stand, Matt gently returned the photo album to it’s designated space and slammed it closed. 

“Calm down, everyone has embarrassing pictures.”

“Get out of my house,” Matt hissed.

“Excuse me?” Jason asked, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

“Get the fuck out of my house!”

“Fine!” Jason yelled, pushing himself off of the couch and stomping towards the door.

Matt covered his face with his hands and attempted to control his hyperventilating.

“Are you ok?” Jason asked, instantly filled with concern. “Do you have asthma?”

“Get…out…” Matt panted.

Slamming the door as he exited, Jason angrily paced down the Brooklyn street. He pulled out his phone and selected the contact titled ‘Green-eyed monster’.

“Sophia,” he greeted his little sister. “I need you to find information on this guy for me.”

“Did your one nightstand piss you off?” she chuckled.

“Well, it wasn’t a one nightstand and I pissed him off. I have no idea how though,” he pouted.

“You’re really spoiled and annoying; you think that had anything to do with it?”

“Asshole.”

She giggled. “Forget him and come home.”

“I can’t go home and live a lie, Soph.”

“Who cares! As long as you’re young, rich and beautiful, nothing else matters.”

“You’re so vain.”

“No, I’m young, rich and beautiful. Oh! Daddy brought me a pink helicopter yesterday and it comes with this guy who has to fly me whenever and wherever I want,” she beamed.

“I hope he’s aware that he has just sold his soul to the devil,” he cackled.

“How are you going to ask for my help then insult me?”

“Because I’m young, rich and beautiful,"Jason chuckled. "Is Dad in town?” he asked timidly.

It’s Saturday the twenty-ninth, so he has a meeting with the Peachtree Parliament,“ Sophia recited the schedule from memory.

"Oh,” he breathed.

“Why?”

“I tried calling him on his personal and work phones but he never responded. I assumed that he might have been on an extended flight or something.”

“He is very busy, J,” Sophia defended.

“I know, but that’s why I was trying to ask in advance. My birthday is coming up, I want a big party and I’d love it if Dad would attend for once.

“Do you want me to hack into his computer and clear his schedule for that day?”

“No,” he sighed. “I want him to decide to go on his own and be happy despite the fact that it involves me.”

“Shut up, Dad loves you,” she scolded.

“It really shows,” he said, voiced laced with sarcasm.

“Whatever. So you want me to find information on this scorned lover of yours?”

“Yes,” he rolled his eyes. "His name is Matthew James Lent and he was born on September 11th 1990 in St.Petersburg, Florida.”

“Oh my God, creep. How do you know this?”

“I was looking through his photo album and he had one of those baby pictures that you get made with all the shit on there.”

“Oh, those are ugly,” Sophia cackled. “I’ll call you back if I find something.”

“Thanks, I love you,” he blew a kiss into the phone.

“Ew, bye,” she said before hanging up.

Jason smiled and shook his head. Googling directions, he walked the remaining block and a half to his hotel.

—————————

“Talk to me,” Jason answered the phone with a mouthful of ice cream.

“You won’t believe what I found,” Sophia replied.

“What?” he asked anxiously.

“Well, first of all, he’s really hot; don’t know what he saw in you.”

“Shut up,” he snapped as he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"This guy has a record as long as my arm. Everything from theft to arson.”

“Are you serious?” he gasped.

“Yeah, but it’s all juvenile stuff. He’s been a good boy for the past two years.”

“Aww, well that’s reasonable. You do the same shit, you just pay your way out of it,” Jason taunted.

“I don’t steal, bitch,” she scoffed.

“What else did you find?”

“He works at Ru’s Barbershop.”

“Really?” Jason giggled. “I would’ve guessed a job where he doesn’t have to be very social because he is so awkward it’s adorable.”

“He needs to model.”

“I know right! He’s beautiful,” Jason beamed. “I’m sad he kicked me out of his house, I have no idea what happened.”

“His mother’s name is Laurie and his father…aww,” she pouted.

“What?”

“He committed suicide in 1999.”

“Oh my God,” Jason gasped, placing a hand over his aching heart. “That’s devastating.”

“It made the news because it was on their wedding night and the wife woke up and found him.”

“Oh no, that’s why,” he breathed.

“Why what?”

“He kicked me out of his house because after invading his privacy by rummaging through his things, I insulted his father’s fashion sense. I’m such an idiot,” he groaned.

“You are,” she admitted.

“I feel like shit and I need to fix this.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, Sophia, something,” he sniffled.

“I’ll get you whatever information you need, just don’t cry.”

——————————–

As Jason slammed the door upon his exit, Matt sunk to the floor and placed his head between his knees. After what felt like hours, Matt pulled himself onto the couch, sluggishly sprawled out, prepared to die there.

Blindly patting around the sofa, he found the remote and turned on the TV as a distraction from his thoughts that were now running rampant. The Lion King was on. Immediately changing the channel, he flipped it to a baseball game.

“You said you’d always be there for me,” he quoted. “But you’re not. And it’s because of me,” he exhaled. “It’s my fault.” He closed his eyes and let the menacing thoughts take over.

You are worthless. Just stop breathing. Had you never been born your father would still be here.

As he nodded in agreement, the doorbell rang.

“If you came to kill me, please enter,” he mumbled as he dragged himself off the couch to the door.

“Hi,” the man with the Edible Arrangements cap greeted. “I have a delivery for Matt?”

“That’s me, unfortunately,” he sighed.

“Well, this should cheer you up,” he beamed as he handed him the basket. The edible bouquet consisted an array of elegantly sliced fruit with chocolate covered strawberries as the focal point.

“Beautiful,” he admitted.

“Can you sign here, please?” the man asked.

“No,” Matt stared blankly at him .

“B-But I-”

“It’s a joke,” he added with a humorless expression.

“Oh,” he laughed nervously.

Scribbling his signature on the paper, Matt thanked the man and closed the door. He placed the basket on the counter and picked up the card that was attached on top of the clear wrapping. It read:

I’m so sorry for what I said, don’t hate me. -Jason

Although Matt’s face remained emotionless, his heart fluttered at the sight of the beautiful boy’s name.

Please call me on any of the following numbers cell:908-765 telegraph: 234-567 can and string: 654-3210

Barely cracking a smile, Matt shook his head and stuffed the bouquet into the refrigerator. Returning to the couch he flopped down; spending the remainder of the weekend staring blankly at the wall and tossing every gift that Jason sent about the apartment as the malicious thoughts comforted him.

—————————-

“I hate Mondays,” Matt groaned just before entering Ru’s Barbershop. “Good morning,” he greeted his boss and female coworker.

“What are you doing here?” his boss asked.

“I’m about to work?” he questioned.

“I thought you took today off.”

“No?”

As the door was pushed open, it dinged. Matt turned around to discover Jason with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

“Sorry,” Jason whispered. “But you never called me.”

“Who’s this?” Matt’s boss asked him.

“This is a pain in my ass,” he said under his breath as he pulled off his backpack and began to set up his station.

Rolling his eyes, Jason introduced himself. “I’m Jason, Matt’s Friday night and future boyfriend.”

Matt scoffed.

“I believe your employee owes me a date and instead of being a responsible gentleman, he has ignored me for the past two days. Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he gave an exaggerated frown.

“Aww, Matt, why’d you ignore him? He seems nice,” the female said.

He shrugged as he continued to prep his area.

“I am nice,” Jason said turning on his Southern charm. “I’m still pretty new to New York,” he lied. “And I’m terrified of getting lost. Matt was just so nice the other day, I thought he liked me,” he sniffled.

Matt looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Matt,” the female gasped.

“Those are crocodile tears,” he said harshly.

“Pack your things, Matt,” his boss ordered.

“Are you kidding me?”

“You’re not on the schedule for today anyway, go have a good time.”

“Wait,” Matt whined. “Don’t make me leave with him.”

“Goodbye, Matthew.”

Shoveling his things into his bag, Matt mumbled something under his breath as he paced past them and exited the shop.

“I’m sure he’s a fantastic employee, I hope this compensates for any inconvenience his absence causes,” he placed a fistful of cash into the man’s hand and swiftly exited.

————————-

“Matt, wait!” Jason called after the boy who had swiftly paced down the street. Catching up to him, he grabbed his arm.

“What do you want?” he exhaled in exasperation.

“I just want to talk to you,” Jason pouted.

Defeated, Matt remained quiet.

“I’m sorry about what I said, I would never want to offend or upset you.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I forgave you the moment you said it, you couldn’t have known.”

"Then why didn’t you call me?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged as he looked down at his Converse.

Gently lifting his chin so that their eyes connected, Jason immediately understood the source of Matt’s trepidation and wrapped his arms around him. Tense under the embrace, Matt simply sighed as he patted him on the back.

“It’s ok,” Jason assured. “It’s ok to feel vulnerable. I understand what it’s like to have your walls be your only protection. I won’t hurt you,” he promised. Matt reluctantly relaxed under his touch and wrapped his arms around Jason.

“Please don’t,” Matt whispered.

“Never,” Jason smiled as he broke the hug. “I’m going to hurdle over your walls and move into your heart.”

“I don’t have a heart.”

“That’s ok, I’ll buy you one,” he giggled.

“Ok,” he sighed. “I have the day off. What are we going to do?”

“I’ve never been to Coney Island,” Jason grinned.

————————————

“I want to go on every single ride!” Jason said giddily.

Matt smiled at how such a simple place brought so much happiness to the beautiful boy.

“Come on,” he rushed, grabbing Matt’s hand and pulling him towards the line for the Cyclone roller coaster. “What are you doing?” Jason asked as Matt used his weight as an anchor.

“I don’t do roller coasters.” 

“Why?” Jason whined.

“Because.”

“Please,” he pouted.

To fight off the kryptonite, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Grabbing Matt’s face, Jason lightly brushed their lips together.

“Please,” he breathed.

Knees instantly turning to jelly, Matt nodded as he fell victim to Jason’s method of persuasion.

“Yay,” he beamed as he pulled the floating boy into the line.

————————-

“Are you ready?” Jason teased as he pulled down the safety bar on the ride.

“No,” Matt sighed.

Jason leaned over and placed a gentle peck on his cheek.

“How about now?” he asked smugly. As soon as he asked, the roller coaster began to move.

“Oh my God,” Matt gasped. “No, I-I wanna get off.”

“It’ll be ok,” Jason grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. “Do you trust me?”

“Um,” Matt hummed as they reached the top of the hill.

“Do you trust me?” Jason repeated.

“Yes!” he screamed as they plunged down the roller coaster’s tracks. “Ahh!”

“Whoo!” Jason cheered.

——————————-

“My hand is numb,” Jason giggled as they exited the ride’s platform. “You squeezed it the entire time.”

“I’m sorry,” Matt said as he grabbed the porcelain wrist and gently kissed the back of his hand. “Is that better?” he asked timidly.

“This hand hurts too,” Jason smiled.

Matt let out a breathy laugh and kissed his other hand.

“My neck is killing me,” he sighed.

Matt flushed tomato red before placing a quick peck on his neck.

“My lips,” he breathed, eyes closed.

Matt’s heart pounded against his chest. Okay, he thought. It’s been a while, but you got this. It’s just like riding a bike. Purse your lips; not too soft but not too firm either. Nobody likes a terrible kisser. Are you ready? Oh God, I hope this isn’t terrible. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. Swiftly leaning in, Matt’s forehead smacked directly into Jason’s.

“Ow!” Jason cried.

“Damnit,” Matt groaned. “I’m sorry, Jason.”

“Who taught you how to kiss? Muhammad Ali?” he giggled.

“I’m such an idiot. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he said as he rubbed the knot. Glancing over, he saw the ‘Spill the Milk’ booth. “Matt,” he said in a sing song voice.

——————————–

“Three balls for a dollar? That’s highway robbery,” he said as he pulled out his wallet.

“But it’s worth it,” Jason assured. “You’ve temporarily ruined my beauty with this knot on my forehead, this is the least you could do,” he taunted.

“You’re still a knockout,” Matt said bashfully.

“Aww,” Jason pulled him close from behind and kissed his neck.

“Enough affection,” he said, trying to ignore the fact that he had turned a bright shade of crimson. “I have to win one of those thingies for you.”

“Ok,” Jason beamed as he stepped back a few feet.

Matt tossed the first ball at bottle pyramid, knocking over the top one.

“Whoo,” Jason clapped.

The second ball hit a bottle and ricocheted off, failing to knock over anything.

“You can do it, babe,” Jason encouraged.

Babe?! Matt’s heart skipped a beat. Throwing with new motivation, he caused the remaining bottles to fall over.

“Yaaas!” Jason jumped. “I want the turtle!” he beamed. The proprietor handed Jason the massive stuffed animal. “This is the cutest thing ever. I’ll name him Matt Jr.,” he smirked. “Thanks babe.”

“You’re welcome,…Pumpkin.”

“Pumpkin?” Jason let out a breathy laugh.

“Yes,” he defended. “You’re really cute and…round,” he giggled. “I don’t know, it just suits you, ok?”

“Ok,” Jason smiled as he leaned in. Hesitant, Matt leaned away.

“It’s ok, Denise Richards and Neve Campbell taught me how to kiss,“ he teased before gently pressing their lips together. Matt gripped Jason’s waist for balance causing him to let out a light moan.

"Ok,” Matt quickly pulled away.

“You’re a pretty good kisser when you use your lips,” Jason giggled.

Matt shook his head.“Why me? I’m not rich or cool or anything.“

“I don’t know, there’s just something about you,” he smiled.

“I see you like cheese,” Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“Mhm,” Jason hummed as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I like dick too,” he mumbled.

“You don’t know me like that,” Matt half-smiled.

“We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other,” he assured. "Now that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Wha-”

He was silenced by Jason’s lips.

“Fine,” Matt breathed, crippled by Jason’s charm.“I’ll call off work tomorrow.”

“And the day after that and the day after that,” Jason smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is going to be very cheesy, but humor me,” Jason pouted as he pulled Matt along the Coney Island beach.

“Walking on the beach at sunset, how romantic,” Matt said sarcastically.

“Right?” he beamed as he interlocked their fingers.

“Aren’t you tired? You rode every ride and you ate two funnel cakes.”

“I’m not a toddler,” Jason frowned. “This day has been so amazing, I don’t want it to end.”

“Me either,” Matt blushed.

“You’re so blushy and stuttery all the time,” he teased.

“I’m not used to having so much attention,” he said timidly.

“With a mug like that? I’m surprised no modeling agencies have tried to adopt you.”

Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“I’m serious!” he giggled. “But since I’m in town, you don’t have to bother.”

“If I only had an ounce of your confidence, I could probably rule the world.”

“I could see that,” he smiled.

“Where does it come from?” 

“My confidence?”

Matt nodded.

“I didn’t get a lot of attention from my parents, I was definitely put on the back burner. She’s the apple of their eye,” he shrugged. “I had to be my own support system. ‘Go Jason’,” he giggled.

“That’s blasphemy. You deserve all the attention in the world,” Matt said, staring at the ground as they walked.

Jason’s cheeks glowed as he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Matt’s cheek. “I don’t want all the attention in the world, but having your attention means the world to me.”

Matt burst into laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” he whined.

“That was just so cheesy, I couldn’t help it.”

“You’re so mean,” Jason frowned. “That was such a beautiful moment and you ruined it.”

“I’m sorry, Pumpkin. Um, my life was empty until you stole my drink at the bar,” he said with a crooked smile.

Jason giggled.

“Don’t ruin the moment,” he scolded with a mock frown.

Leaning over, Jason stole a kiss from the pouty lips.

“So much affection.”

“You know you like it,” he said in a sing song voice.

“I forgot to ask, how did you find out where I worked?” Matt asked, genuinely curious.

“You’re going to think I’m a stalker.”

“Probably,” he laughed.

“My sister has an account with this investigation company because she’s likes to know everybody’s business. I asked her to look you up,” he admitted.

“What else did you find?”

“Your fifteen year old mugshot was absolutely adorable.”

“Oh my God,” Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“And the stuff about your family,” Jason said in a low voice. Scared the he might walk away, he squeezed Matt’s hand tighter.

Matt slowly nodded. “So you have a sister?”

“Yeah, her name is Sophia, she’s fourteen and she thinks shopping should be an Olympic sport.”

“Aw, I’m an only child but I’ve always wanted a sibling.”

“Not that one,” he giggled.

“Is she the closest person you have in you life?” Matt continued with his questions.

“We’re super close but hands down, Vinny is my everything. He’s worked as my family’s estate manager for nearly fifty years now and he practically raised me. He always tells me to be myself and if someone doesn’t like it, it’s their problem.”

“He sounds amazing,” Matt smiled as Jason’s face lit up.

“He is,” Jason nodded. “Who are you close to?”

“My mom,” he sighed. “We went through tough times but she loves hard enough to compensate for anything I missed out on.”

“That’s sweet. I can’t wait to meet her,” he gently nudged Matt’s side.

Matt swiftly shook his head. “She doesn’t know I’m gay.”

“Are you serious?” Jason gasped.

A sly smile crept across Matt’s lips.

“Jerk,” Jason attempted to pull away.

“You should’ve seen your face,” he laughed as he held onto his hand.

“I felt bad! ‘This poor little gay boy is living a lie’. I’d meet her in drag for you but geez,” he giggled.

“So you do have a personality,” he teased.

“Of course I do. It’s not a very good, but I have one.”

Jason chuckled.

“Oh, this is where I buried my ex in the sand and left him there for like three hours,” Matt cackled. “He was so sunburnt.”

“I don’t want to hear about your ex,” Jason frowned. “What’s his name?”

“So you can do a background check?” he taunted. “Jake.”

“How long did you date?”

“Five years.”

Jason’s jaw dropped. “Did you start dating at like two?!”

“No,” he giggled. “We-”

“I don’t care,” Jason interrupted. “I’m your present and future,” he said smugly.

“Ok, present and future, I’m hungry,” he smiled as he shook his head. “Let’s go eat.”

———————————

“This is pizza is huge,” Jason said with wide eyes and they took their seats inside the bistro.

“Well, this is New York,” Matt reminded him. “Don’t forget to fold it.”

“No, you have eat it crust first.”

“This isn’t Atlanta,” he scoffed. “Follow the law of the land.”

“I’m a rebel,” he smirked. “You’re not even a native New Yorker!”

“So! Once you go New York style you don’t go back,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t care,” he retorted.

“Well you should,” Matt said in exasperation. “And you’ve ruined it by getting that extra crap on it. The simple way is the best way; pepperoni only.”

“Yeah, if you’re like six,” Jason said under his breath.

“Wasn’t that like yesterday for you?”

Jason gasped. “Well you…stink!”

Matt rolled his eyes while Jason folded his arms. There was a long pause before they looked at each other again.

“Did we just have our first fight?” Jason asked.

“Over pizza…”

They burst into laughter.

“I’m sorry,” Matt said as he offered his hand. “You can eat pizza however you want.”

Jason took his hand. “I’m sorry too. You don’t stink.”

“Whew,” he exaggerated.“Thanks.”

“You smell like angel farts,” Jason smiled.

Only hesitating for a second, Matt leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Jason’s. He placed a hand on Matt’s cheek and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Taking Jason’s bottom lip between his teeth, Matt gently nibbled on the soft pink skin before kissing him one last time, then he pulled away.

“Whoo,” Jason exhaled as he fanned himself.

“Good?” Matt asked smugly.

“Boy, keep that up and I probably won’t be able to remember my name,” he breathed.

Matt grinned before taking a large bite out of his pizza. I still got it, he thought.

————————–

The cab ride back to Matt’s apartment was filled with cuddling and laughter.

“This was the best day ever,” Jason beamed as Matt unlocked the door.

“It was the best day ever because I spent it with you,” Matt smirked as he pushed the door open. “After you,” he said gesturing for him to enter.

“You’re getting good at this cheesy stuff,” he pecked his lips as he passed.

“I know,” he said smugly, backing into the apartment. As he locked the door, he heard Jason gasp.

“Matt,” he pouted. “Why did you throw the flowers on the floor? And the chocolate covered strawberries…so this is what you think of me?”

Matt internally cursed himself.

“Ok,” he shrugged as he turned to face Matt. “Half of this stuff was sent, begging you to forgive me. The other half was definitely saying how much I like you. If you would have simply called me, you could have said 'stop sending me shit you psycho’. I’m stupid and you’re an asshole,” he said before storming towards the exit. “Get out of my way,” he snarled when Matt pressed his back against the door.

“Let me explain,” he pleaded.

“Matt, I don’t care,” Jason said, looking up to prevent the tears from spilling over.

“The entire weekend, I sat on that couch, trying to force my anger out on you and your gifts. But I can’t blame you for something that’s completely my fault. It’s my fault,” he exhaled with more condemnation than Jason would ever know. “I don’t think you’re crazy. I think you know what you want in life and you go after it. The confidence you have is amazing, you’re amazing and I can only watch in awe,” he said sincerely. “If you still want to leave, I understand.”

Stubborn and not wanting to be seen in case tears escaped, Jason looked at the ground as he said “I still want to go.”

“Ok,” he sighed as he moved out of the way.

Without another word, Jason opened the door and quietly closed it upon his exit.

Why are you such an idiot?! He thought as he scraped his nails against his scalp. You can’t appreciate anything good in your life, that’s why everyone leaves you! Dad, Jake, and now Jason. Congratulations you piece of shit, you’ve managed to run off the only person in years that actually likes you and doesn’t care that you’re a poor, awkward little weirdo. You fucking idiot, the thought hissed. He began to clean up the mess as a much needed distraction.

Wallowing in his harsh self-criticism, Matt pulled out his blue velvet bag that contained his marijuana stash and lit the blunt. Flopping down on the couch, he held the smoke in as long as he could. As he exhaled, there was a loud knock at the door.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he sprayed the air freshener. When he finally opened the to reveal Jason, his heart skipped a beat. “Hi,” he breathed.

“I forgot Matt Jr.,” he sniffled.

As he let him in, Matt couldn’t help but smile.

“Cheap air fresheners don’t help, they even enhance the smell sometimes,” Jason informed as he grabbed the plush turtle.

“Do you smoke?” he asked, absolutely astonished.

“I’ve tried in the past, I don’t like it.”

“It’s a very good stress reliever.”

“I’m not judging you,” Jason informed. “My sister smokes like a chimney.”

Matt nodded in relief.

“Are you stressed?”

“Very much so,” Matt groaned. “Instead of crying, I smoke.”

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I guess I’ll get going.”

“Why?” Matt nearly whined.

“I’m expecting a phone call from someone who loves me without me having to shower them with obviously meaningless gifts,” he sniffled before swiftly exiting.

Matt hung his head and dragged himself back to the couch. Relighting the blunt, he smoked until he burned his fingers.

———————————

“How was your date?” Matt’s coworker asked when he entered work the next morning.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he sighed as he set up his station.

“That bad?! Well did you at least get laid?”

“Shut up,” he snapped.

Spending the rest of the work day in a trance, Matt lazily cleaned up and locked up the shop as he left for the day.

“Jason,” he smiled when the boy was waiting for him outside.

“As much as I want to be mad at you, I can’t,” he rolled his eyes with a grin.

Matt invited him into his arms. Jumping into them, Jason wrapped his legs around Matt’s waist and his arms around his neck.

“A simple hug would have sufficed, but this is good too,” he smirked.

“You hurt my feelings yesterday, when I give you something you’re supposed to treat it like it’s gold, even if you hate it,” he said sternly.

“Yes, sir.”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Having a movie night with you.”

“Yay!” Jason cheered before flooding Matt’s face with kisses.

“I thought you hated me for a second there.”

“I did,” he said with a mock frown. “But that damn Matt Jr.”

“That’s my boy,” Matt chuckled.

Once Jason’s feet were on the ground again, they walked to Matt’s apartment, hand in hand.

——————————

“Can we watch a Disney movie?” Jason asked from the couch.

“Sure, which one?” Matt replied as he poured the popcorn into a bowl.

“The Lion King,” he beamed. “It’s my favorite.”

“Um, I-I don’t,” he stuttered.

“Don’t what?”

“Like it.”

He joined Jason on the couch and took the remote.

“Really?” he asked shocked. “It’s so good though.”

“It sucks,” Matt said under his breath. Feeling Jason’s eyes burn into the side of his head, Matt ignored it by scanning through the Netflix menu. “What about Pirates of the Carribean or something?” he blurted, growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“You can talk to me,” Jason assured.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Babe,” he pleaded as he grabbed his hand.

Matt let out a lungful of air. “I can quote the entire movie,” he sighed. “M-My Dad and I used to watch it all t-the time.”

“Oh,” he sighed.

“The similarities to my life are just too much,” he exhaled. “I can’t.”

“It’s ok,” Jason whispered, kissing the back of his hand. “Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it’s hard.”

“I…just feel like…I can’t breathe sometimes,” he panted before folding over to put his head between his knees.

“Do you have an inhaler or something?” Jason asked concerned, as he rubbed his back.

“N-No…just anxiety…it’ll…go…away soon.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason sniffled after a few minutes. “I didn’t want to force you into talking about it.”

Matt sat up. “You didn’t. You deserve to know why I hate myself so much. I’m actually being really selfish.”

“How?” Jason’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The thought of how worthless I am runs through my head about ten times a day and when you look at me like I’m the eighth wonder of the world, I don’t know how to react sometimes. I think you’re kind of perfect, ya know? And it’d be selfish to let you waste time on me when I’ll never be able to give you what you deserve, especially emotionally. I don’t think I’m able to ‘love’.”

“I do think you’re the eighth wonder of the world,” he grabbed Matt’s chin and gently turned his head to face him. “Because you are. I’ve been around many guys: young, old, rich, crazy, and none of them make me feel the way you do. You’re adorably awkward but goofy at the same time and underneath all your pain, there’s a heart of gold. If you’re a waste of time, I’d happily waste the rest of my life with you.”

Matt managed to crack a smile. Jason leaned in and gave him a tender kiss.

“I think you’re kind of perfect too,” he whispered against his lips. “So, what are we gonna watch?” he giggled.

———————————

“Why do I have to go back to the hotel?” Jason whined as Matt walked him home after their movie. “I want to stay with you or you could stay here with me?”

“Because I respect you and your body,” he repeated for the tenth time.

“Can we cuddle?” he pouted.

“I don’t trust myself.”

“That’s a good thing,” he smiled as he flung his arms around Matt’s neck.

“It’s too soon. I don’t want to ruin this.”

Jason slightly pulled away. “Is he fun-sized?”

“No!” Matt frowned. “I just think the first time should be special.”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Ok.”

“Goodnight, Pumpkin,” he smiled.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled before Matt stole a kiss.

——————————-

“Whatcha watching?” Jason asked as he laid across Matt’s back.

“Modern Family. How was your shower?”

“Lonely,” he sighed as he kissed Matt’s neck.

“You’re supposed to focus on getting clean.”

“All I can focus on is my naked body and how you’re not looking at it,” he whispered.

“Eww,” Matt teased.

Jason gave him a playful slap on the back.

“Hey!” he giggled before rolling over. Straddling him, Jason grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

“Yesterday was the last night of my hotel reservation.”

“Mhm,” Matt confirmed.

“And for the past two weeks, I’ve gotten up extra early to walk you to and from from work.”

“I appreciate it,” he grinned.

“We spend the entire day together watching movies or going out, but only until 9 p.m., like little kids; then you walk me back to the hotel,” he continued.

“Is this going somewhere?” Matt teased.

“Now that I have nowhere to live…”

“Your hair’s getting longer,” he said as he tucked a strand behind his ear.

“Matt,” he scolded.

“How about you this,” he grabbed Jason’s waist. “You enjoy your last day being a teenager and let me worry about everything else.”

He pouted in response.

“That’s not going to work,” Matt said as he closed his eyes.

Jason twisted his nipple in retaliation.

“Ah!” Matt squealed.

“That’s what you get,” he frowned as he climbed off of Matt.

“It felt kinda good actually,” he smirked.

“You kinky bitch,” Jason chuckled. “Let’s go to bed,” he said as he grabbed Matt’s hand.

“It has been a long day,” he agreed as he stood up and turned the TV off.

Stripping down to his boxers Jason climbed into bed. “My first sober slumber party.”

“That’s sad,” Matt giggled.

“Well the first time I was in your bed, I was very wasted and got no action.”

“Goodnight, Jason,” he groaned in exasperation.

“I wanna cuddle,” he whined as he poked Matt’s back.

Rolling over, Matt pulled Jason close.

“How many times have you choked the chicken in this bed?”

“Goodnight, Jason!”

—————————

“Pumpkin,” Matt whispered as he brushed the hair off of his face. “Wake up,” he kissed his temple.

He mumbled something incoherent before his eyes fluttered open.

“Happy birthday,” he pecked his lips.

“Thanks baby,” Jason smiled as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

“This is for you,” Matt grinned as he handed him a small wrapped box.

“What is this?” he beamed as he swiftly sat up and ripped the paper away like a small child on Christmas. “Aww,” he pouted as he lifted the lid. “Keys to your apartment?”

“Our apartment,” he said timidly. “If you want.”

“Duh!” he giggled as he threw his arms around Matt. “I’m moving in with my boyfriend,” he said in a sing song voice as he twirled the key on his finger.

Matt laughed before he giving Jason a tender kiss. “Will your family mind?”

“Pfft,” he scoffed.

“Well, I’m glad you like your gift.”

Jason pressed a firm kiss on his lips. “It’s perfect,” he smiled.

——————————-

“Close your eyes,” Matt ordered as he led Jason up the stairs.

They had spent the entire day painting the town and Matt had planned to finish the night with a romantic twist. 

“You can open them now.”

“Wow,” Jason breathed as he took in all the details that included the candles placed throughout the room and red rose petals spread across the bed. “This is beautiful.”

Matt smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jason immediately unbuckled Matt’s pants.

“Slow down.”

“I’ve waited long enough!” he demanded as he pushed Matt onto the bed.

“This is not what I planned,” he chuckled.

“I don’t care,” Jason exhaled as he straddled him, ripping his shirt open.

After a few minutes of passionately making out, Matt took control by rolling Jason onto his back and gently kissing his neck.

“Bite it,” he breathed.

Matt smiled before gently biting the sensitive skin. When Jason let out a small moan, Matt expertly undid his button and tugged at the hem. Jason eagerly lifted his hips allowing Matt to pull off his jeans before placing more sensual kisses on his neck.

“Take off my boxers.”

“Are you-”

“Yes!” he giggled.

Matt bit his lip and he hooked his fingers underneath the underwear and slowly pulled them down and completely off.

“You’re beautiful,” Matt breathed as he admired the member. He gave it a few strokes, eliciting delicious sounds from Jason.

“Fuck me,” he moaned.

The words made Matt’s cock twitch in anticipation. Grabbing the new lube he had purchased earlier that day, he spread a generous amount on his fingers. “May I?” he asked.

Jason nodded.

Matt left a flurry of gentle kisses on Jason’s porcelain inner thigh as he rubbed circles on his tiny pink rosebud before he entered with the lubed digits.

“Cold,” he giggled.

Gently sliding in and out, Matt added a second finger; building up to a steady rhythm.

“It tingles,” Jason informed. “What lube is that?”

“KY Intense,” Matt smiled sheepishly.

“I’ve never tried that before.”

“Me either, but, this is a special occasion.”

“Happy Birthday to me,” he beamed.

Matt kissed his thigh again before picking up the speed.

“Mm-” he moaned before his eyes fly open.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked as he felt Jason tighten around his fingers.

“That stuff is hot, like really hot,” he informed.

“In a good way?”

“I don’t know. It’s like tingly-ok now it’s burning. Matt, it’s burning!”

“Umm,” Matt panicked as he pulled out.

Jason quickly rolled off the bed and rushed to the shower. Grabbing the showerhead, he turned on the cold water and doused his ass. After a few minutes, he returned to the room.

“I’m so sorry, Pumpkin,” Matt said, full of regret. “I wanted to this to be special.”

“It is special,” he assured. “It’s my birthday, our first time and you set my ass on fire. I’ll never forget it,” he cackled as he removed his shirt. “Now get naked and do me,” he ordered.

“You still want to after that?”

“It feels fine. Now strip!”

Matt took his shirt off in one swift motion and pulled off his already unbuttoned pants.

“I see an outline,” Jason said in a sing song voice.

“Don’t look,” Matt whined.

“Ok,” Jason pretended to close his eyes.

Matt peeled off his boxers.

“Thank you, God,” Jason gasped.

“You’re not supposed to look!” he blushed.

“Babe, it’s so perfect, don’t be shy.”

“I’ve never topped before,” he said timidly as he hid underneath the covers.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Jason pulled him closer.

“I feel like a virgin,” he giggled. “I’m a little nervous.”

“It’ll be fine,” he cooed.

Matt let out a lungful of air and relaxed before straddling him. Leaning down, his passionately pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. When Jason let out a small moan, Matt took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. He gasped into his mouth when Jason reached down and stroked his cock. Grabbing his wrists, Matt pinned them above his head with one hand and took the condom of the nightstand with the other. Ripping the pack open with his teeth, Matt attempted to slide it on with his single free hand, dropping it in the process.

“Let me do it,” Jason giggled.

Matt flushed tomato red before releasing his hold and handing him the condom.

Jason rolled Matt onto his back and leaned down. He placed a gentle peck on the tip of the penis before slowly rubbing the rubber down. Eagerly returning back to his position, Jason wiggled his hips in anticipation. Matt reached over and grabbed the regular lube from the nightstand; spreading the cool gel on the outside of the condom and Jason’s asshole.

“Is this gonna burn?” he teased.

“Only if you want it to,” Matt assured as he lined his cock up with Jason’s rosebud. “Are you ready, Pumpkin?” he asked as his heart raced.

“Yes, babe, yes! You don’t even have to ask,” he pleaded, pulling him closer by the hips.

Matt placed one last peck on his boyfriend’s lips before slowly inserting the tip of his cock.

Jason slowly exhaled.

As he slid in the rest of his length, Matt gasped. “Oh my God,” his hips buckled at the tightness alone. “You’re sooo tight, baby,” he grunted.

“Fuck me,” he moaned.

Matt slowly began to rock hips, developing a rhythm.

“Harder,” he begged as he dug his nails into Matt’s back.

“Fuck,” he breathed. Picking up the pace, he began to thrust deeper into Jason; tapping his prostate.

“Yes!” he gasped, arching his back; yearning for more. “That feels fucking amazing.”

Matt leaned down and kissed him as they continued to make love for what felt like hours.

“Oh my G-God, babe. I’m..gonna come,” Jason panted.

“Me too,” he moaned. “Do you want me to pull out?” he asked nervously.

“No,” he pulled Matt down by his neck into a kiss. “Fuck, babe,” he exhaled through parted lips, shaking uncontrollably as he released onto both of their stomachs.

“Jason,” Matt moaned, hips buckling as he climaxed. Collapsing next to him, they rode out the euphoric high of their orgasms.

“That was perfect,” Jason breathed. Matt kissed him one last time before pulling out. Carefully sliding the condom off, he tied it and tossed it into the trash. He blew out all the candles and returned to the bed, pulling the sheets over Jason and himself.

“So, is this a domestic thing now?” Jason asked, tracing swirls on Matt’s arm as they cuddled.

“Mhm,” Matt hummed.

“Are you going to cook breakfast in the morning?”

“Sure, what do you want?”

“Do you remember how I like my eggs?” he giggled.

“Scrambled with cheese,” Matt confirmed.

“I love you,” Jason breathed nervously.

He replied by kissing the back of his neck. Even without words, Jason knew Matt loved him and it was everything he’d always wanted.

They feel asleep in each other’s arms, comforted by the love that radiated between them.


End file.
